


【创意小说短篇】克里斯丹纳港

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: 原创短篇小说集 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: “微扬的晨风吹过海面，海的深处埋葬着无数沉没的船只，海的本身承载了人类的恩仇离怨，然而广阔无垠的大海却不会因此而增盈或是减少。它只是在那里，自顾自地翻涌、激荡、继而恢复平静，维持它亘古未改的模样。风玫瑰离了大海，最短的指针就会变回原本的深蓝色，一动不动，没有了活物的气息，更像是死了一般。”这是两个故事共同的结尾，不过它没有什么实际内容，我往往将它省略了，所以没有人听说过它。而两个故事之间有怎样的联系，也就更没人知道了。
Series: 原创短篇小说集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865896





	【创意小说短篇】克里斯丹纳港

**Author's Note:**

> 在众多好友之中广受好评，我的门面作品。

一

“在很久以前的克里斯丹纳港口往西，是一片被称为‘死亡之海’的海域，无数船只在这里沉没。据说驶进死亡之海的航船都会受到莫名干扰，失去方向，进而被困在其中，被风浪卷走或是活生生地绝望至死。”

“在很久以前的克里斯丹纳港口，曾有一支船队从这里出发，为的是前往东方寻找宝藏。他们是这片大陆上第一批实施这个计划的人。在国内一个大富豪的资助下，他们造了一艘气派的大船，他们的首领是当时极富盛名的航海家，鲁伯。据说鲁伯经历过大大小小上百次出航，经验丰富，且领导力出众。”

二

“有很多人想要探寻死亡之海的成因，尽管结果往往是无人生还。又有一艘船从克里斯丹纳出发了，船上有一个神神叨叨的学者，一对年轻的夫妻和一个脾气古怪的老头。学者常常爱摆弄他的学识，像是很有信心能解开死亡之海的谜团。年轻夫妻穿着时髦，热爱探险。而老头则是性格孤僻，整日愁容，别人问他话，十句里他只回答一句。”

“鲁伯和他的船队来到广阔渺远的大海，航行几十天后，他们失去了前进的方向。鲁伯表现出了应有的镇定自若，他企图以各种科学方法找到方向。然而他的努力宣告失败，指南针一刻不停地在剧烈晃动，与船上的人心一般。大海的深蓝色阴影笼罩着每一个人，这时海面上掀起了惊涛骇浪，要将船只吞没。在他们几乎就要放弃求生的念头时，鲁伯无意中发现了一个形似玫瑰的圆盘。”

三

“死亡之海到了傍晚，泛起血红色的光晕。这时一个鱼尾人身、面相丑陋的妖怪爬上了船的甲板。学者告诉众人不要惊慌，它名叫本斯，是一个爱好窥破人心欲望和恐惧的妖怪，并不会伤人。只见本斯一张口，喊道，告诉我，你们现在最畏惧的，是什么？

那声音嘶哑却响亮，有如魔音入耳，令人恶心难受。

学者淡然地回答道，我畏惧失明，这样我就看不见书了。

年轻夫妻紧紧拥抱在一起，答道，我们害怕与彼此分开。

而老头浑身在发颤，好似非常害怕，他说，我畏惧……畏惧这海上会有人来……来杀了我。”

“那圆盘从中间伸出八根长短不一的指示条，能自由移动，通常用来标记风向和风速大小，鲁伯称之为风玫瑰。然而有了风向标又有什么用处呢？鲁伯思索了片刻，发现此刻风向标有一根最短的指示条是红色的，它指向船的西北面。鲁伯决定试一试运气。

他下令船队前往西北方，惊喜地驶出了风浪横行的海域，来到了一处风平浪静的地方。是风玫瑰拯救了他们。”

四

“本斯得到了满意的答案，便不再为难，即刻消失了。老头的话却引起了其他人的注意。学者和年轻夫妻纷纷询问他的事，软硬兼施，但老头却绝口不提。意料不到的事情发生了，其后不久，老头就突发心脏病死亡了。”

“船员们见识到了航海家鲁伯的厉害，对他毕恭毕敬起来。然而尽管逃离了风浪，鲁伯的船队仍然找不到航行的方向。唯一能给他们提供明确目标的，只有风玫瑰。鲁伯再一次按照风玫瑰上最短的红色指示线，下令驶向正北方。他们再一次得到了神的眷顾，有另一艘船与他们相遇，双方交涉无果后，鲁伯的船员们仗着人多势大，跳上对方的船，将淡水和食物抢夺一空，违抗者，拳脚伺候。鲁伯默许了这样的行为。”

五

“那老头死后，学者和年轻夫妻察看了他的尸体，发现他手中有一个形似玫瑰的风向标。学者想要将他留在船上继续观察变化，而年轻夫妻则建议将他扔到海里。双方争执了一会后，学者同意了抛尸于海的做法。老头的尸体缓缓下沉后，海面恢复了以往深邃宁静的蓝色。”

“鲁伯的船队仍然在大海中没有方向地航行着，食物和淡水一点一点地被消耗殆尽。鲁伯看向风玫瑰，它的最短指针已经变成了黑色，然而鲁伯仍然听从了它所指的方向。这一次，他们遇到了海盗。鲁伯的船员们不敌海盗的尖刀，危急之中，鲁伯跳上了海盗船，发誓成为一名海盗，提起尖刀，杀死了自己的船员，将船上的食物和淡水尽数奉送给了海盗。”

六

“学者和年轻夫妻按照风向标最短的一根指示线所指的方向，逃离了死亡之海，回到了大陆。他们回去后向大家说起这段经历，故事不胫而走。很多人认为，那老头以前是个十恶不赦的海盗头子，死亡之海就是被他所杀的怨灵集结而成的。他死了，死亡之海也就消失了。”

这个故事是讲给稍大些的孩子们听的，他们懂得了些社会的阴暗，又更喜欢妖怪、诅咒这一类的东西，用来在课堂上吸引他们听讲最适合不过了。

“鲁伯为了活命，舍弃他原有的声名，成为海盗也是迫不得已。此后他随海盗船行驶了好些天，抢掠了好几条船，终于有一天找到了机会，溜回了大陆，从此隐姓埋名。那风玫瑰，在他患难时给他希望，在他善心不复时又惩戒他，实则是个至善的东西，这一点他再清楚不过，所以一直带在身边。”

这个故事是讲给大人们听的，我应聘教师时，就给校长讲了一个这样的故事，他说他挺喜欢这个故事。

七

“微扬的晨风吹过海面，海的深处埋葬着无数沉没的船只，海的本身承载了人类的恩仇离怨，然而广阔无垠的大海却不会因此而增盈或是减少。它只是在那里，自顾自地翻涌、激荡、继而恢复平静，维持它亘古未改的模样。

风玫瑰离了大海，最短的指针就会变回原本的深蓝色，一动不动，没有了活物的气息，更像是死了一般。”

这是两个故事共同的结尾，不过它没有什么实际内容，我往往将它省略了，所以没有人听说过它。而两个故事之间有怎样的联系，也就更没人知道了。


End file.
